Hot Ice
by 99rain99
Summary: Rin's having a bored hot day alone in their dorm and a certain demon comes to entertain him...with some melting delicious ice cream. RinXAmaimon, YAOI ALERT!


**Warnings: Hardcore yaoi, and swearing! Don't like, don't read! others: enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Demon Urges 1:<strong>

** Hot Ice**

One day Rin was left alone in their dorm. Yukio had left for a long term mission, and he had told Rin that he was returning after couple of weeks. Rin groaned and opened the window. It was summer and the temperature was extremely high. He was sitting on his worktable trying to do his homeworks but he couldn't focus.

''Man.. it's too hot!'' He said and tried to wipe the sweat off his face. He was wearing the pin Bon gave him many weeks ago. He was wearing a white shirt, and black pants. With his other hand he reached to open his shirt a bit and revealed his muscular chest.

Rin tried to focus on his homworks but he ended up looking out of the window. Sun was shining straight into his eyes and for a moment he was blinded by it. The boy sighed leaning onto the table closing his blue eyes. Suddenly he startled and let out a surprised yelp. A black cat laughed at him as it had jumped to his shoulder.

_''Isn't it hot Rin?'' _Kuro purred and leaned onto young demon's cheek. Rin let out a laugher and stroked Kuro's black fur. ''Yeah... Are you going out?'' He asked as the cap jumped to the sill. Kuro turned around and smiled at the half demon. 

_''Yeah, I've found a beautiful female cat and I promised her to come today..'' _ The cat purred and licked his lips.

Rin suddenly felt like he wanted to laugh but he didn't want to embarrass his friend so he waved his hand as Kuro disappeared out of sight. Rin fell back to his chair and sighed.

''Damn, even cat's have it nice...How the hell I'm going to survive with this heat?'' Suddenly a delicious idea came into his mind and he stood up his tail wagging around with excitement. The half demon almost ran to the fridge and opened it.

''Yay! There's one left!'' Rin yelled in happiness and grabbed the last of his favorite posicles. Carefully he slipped the paper away from the cold popsicle and licked it with his tongue. The demon purred as the delicious taste of juice filled his mouth. Rin sighed and let himself fall down on the chair looking out of the window, Slowly he closed his eyes in sweet delight as he took the blue popsicle into his mouth sucking hungrily.

''Having fun, aren't you brother?''

Rin's eyes shot open right away just to see a figure landing right onto his worktable. He fell down with a yelp and hit his head. The popsicle fell out of his hand and it tossed into the floor. Rin cursed loudly and petted his hurt head. He looked up and glared as badly as he could. The green haired demon king grinned at him.

''Yo brother!'' Said the demon with freaky clothes with a green strange hair who had landed onto his table. He sat down and put his carryings down. He sighed and wiped the sweat away from his forehead.

''It's so hot..'' The demon said and waved his hand in front of his face completely lost in his though. He used to do it lately but right now Rin wasn't in a mood of playing games with him. Rin stood up and looked at the mess the older demon had done. His popsicle was smashed and some of it had fallen onto his throat and cheek.

''Why...?'' The young demon asked and had started to tremble. It got the other's attention as he stared Rin's face. ''WHY DID YOU HAVE TO APPEAR YOU GREED ALIEN?'' The young demon shouted angrily and made the green one almost fell off the table. The green haired calmly fixed his position rubbibg his big ears.

''Oh damn.. do you have to be so loud?'' He asked and suddenly grinned showing his sharp canines. Before Rin could say anything more, he was roughly grabbed by his collar and showed into the wall.

''Ouch!'' Rin moaned as the wall hit him painfully. He instantly tried to get away but older one pinned himself roughly on the other making it impossible to move. Rin struggled at bit and tried to call his flames but the green haired king leaned to kiss him. Suddenly Rin forgot everything. The kiss made his head dizzy, and suddenly he found himself moaning into the other's mouth. Without hesitation he opened his mouth and let the older one explore more of his delicious mouth.

The earth king smirked pleased as he started to lick the melted popsicle away from others face and throat. ''Ah... Amaimon.. What the hell are-?'' Rin's complains stopped as he moaned still trying to break free but his demon brother was really strong... even Rin had to admit that. Amaimon noticed that his younger brother had started to whine loudly and he glanced down his brother's crocth seeing a growing bulge on it. He smirked and suddenly bited down on the sensitive skin making the younger one gasp.

''A-amaimon!'' Rin groaned and clang onto his shoulders. Amaimon carefully marked his cute brother pleased by his moans. He had suddenly became so eager to do this after all.

''You sure are excited Ni-san...'' Amaimon whispered into Rin's ear and nippled on it. Rin closed his eyes in embarrassement but continued to stroke his demon brother's neck. Suddenly Amaimon whithdrew and smirked.

''Amaimon..?'' Rin asked his whole face flushed. Amaimon took a hold of his arms and gently pushed him to sit on his table. Rin looked a bit confused and a bit unsure how to feel but his brother's touches had made him so hard. He felt his growing erection throbbing painfully in his tight pants and he moaned as Amaimon's big tail suddenly pressed on it.

''Eager aren't you?'' His older brother smirked and licked Rin's lips. Rin moaned and his trembling tail came out of his shirt intertwining itself around Amaimon's waist pulling him closer. Rin looked at his demon brother who was suddenly digging something from his strange looking bag. Amaimon smirked evily as he found the thing he was looking for. Rin's face melted in surprise as Amaimon took one of Rin's favorite popsicles and unwrapped it. Rin looked at the popsicle with hungry eyes and his brother smirked. ''Do you want this..?'' He almost purred and licked the tip of the blue ice cream. Rin felt the throb in his pants again and he quickly nodded.

Carefully Amaimon pushed the popsicle into Rin's hot mouth who took it in closing his eyes again as he felt the fresh coldness filling his mouth. Then suddenly the popsicle started to go in and out as his brother moved it looking at Rin's face pretty close.

''Mmhhh...'' The half demon moaned as the tail in his crotch had started to tease his erection which was now fully grown.

''You seem to like this, neh?'' Amaimon whispered huskily and licked the edge of his popsicle. Rin's face was beautifully red as he licked his ice cream. Amaimon had started to take his strange clothing off revealing more of himself and Rin had to admit that he was wery good looking. Amaimon smirked as he leaned down to sit between his legs. Rin squeacked again but didn't close his trembling legs.

''Hold that...'' Amaimon said tossing the popsicle into others hands his eyes hungrily glowing. He snuggled between his crotch making the half demon stirr immediately. He rubbed the bulge in his pants making the other moan. ''Oh please do it already...!'' Rin moaned some parts the melting popsicle falling down on his cheek. Amaimon grinned at him and quickly leaned to kiss him licking the ice cream off. Within the kiss he quickly took off boy's tight pants and underwear revealling boy's throbbing proud dick.

''Keep sucking it..'' He whispered huskily and started to pump his brothers arousal.

Rin almost screamed but kept his tongue moving as he licked the ice cream. Amaimon's face was shining in pure desire as he watched his demon brothers expressions. Only this was enough to make him hard from want but he had to patient. he watched closely as the raven headed boy licked the blue popsicle his eyes fixed on the green one. He used his tong to lick along the lenght of the stick biting a bit down from everywhere. Amaimon's face blushed by his dirty imaginations and Rin grinned at him pleased by his actions. Suddenly he swallowed the whole ice cream mocing his head up and down looking at the older demon who couldn't watch it anylonger. He suddenly pinned the boy down holding his hips making Rin gasp in surprise.

''Good boy Rin.. I'll give you a reward..'' He promised cunningly and quickly lowered his head to lick the tip of Rin's manhood soaked by his precum. Rin's back arched as he tried to press more of himself into other's mouth but Amaimon held him down. ''Ah... mhmm.. Amaimom! More! I want more!'' The boy screamed and bited down the melting ice cream.

Amaimon had to hold himself, he didn't want to hurry this... but Rin was so delicious. He had a well toned muscular body that reeked of his attractive scent. He had a very nice beautiful face with big blue eyes now filled with tears of pleasure.

''What an amazing brother I have..'' He thought pleased and unwrapped quickly another popsicle. ''Ahhh!'' Rin screamed as he felt the cold popsicle touch his manhood. Amaimon ran the ice cream down his lenght and nippled it at the same time. He watched carefully his brothers cute reactions as he back arched even more his face redder than ever.

''No! I'm so close... Please Ni-sama..! Suck me off!'' Rin let out a desperate cry as he tried to push more of his throbbing dick into others mouth. Amaimon licked his lips and smirked. ''With a pleasure...'' He said and smashed the popsicle in his hands. He covered Rin's cock with the melting cream and then with an playful smirk on his face he took it fully in his mouth. Rin screamed again as Amaimon's hot mouth sucked his dick covered by popsicle.

''Amaimon! ah...It feels so good!'' Rin moaned and clung onto the green hair and pressed the demon further into his mouth as he suddenly came. Amaimon hungrily swallowed the white cum with the last cream of the popsicle. He moved up licking his lips to look at his panting brother whose face wass flushed and covered by the cream. Amaimon laughed and kissed his brother who answered eagerly.

''Now... is it finally my turn to play eh?'' He asked and smiled at his brother who bited his teeths. Rin was still shaking from his previous orgasm but still... he wanted more. ''Turn around...'' Amaimon commanded and blushing, the half demon obeyed. He now looked out of the open window sun shining right down on their sweaty bodies. ''Damn.. the heat is making me dizzy... I can't think..'' Rin thought and closed his eyes as he felt wet fingers on his ass.

Amaimon carefully played with the skin that arounded that delicious hole he was soon going to fuck. He wanted to plesure this boy even more so he unwrapped the last popsicle from his bag. Carefully he licked it to make it melt more and then he teasingly pressed it on the tight entrance making Rin groan. Rin's body was shaking madly by the pleasure as he felt the hot mix with hotness and the coldness the popsicle gave him. His tail was wagging around helplessly and his ears had gone down. He bited down trying to mute his moans but soon they became too loud as Amaimon was hungrily sucking on his throbbing wet entrace his other hands playing with his balls.

''Hmh... A-amaimon.. Ah...It feels so g-good,,'' He moaned loudly yet embrrassed. Amaimon was pleased by his words and he licked the hole making it nicely wet. He struck his fingers in and licked the salty popsicle at the same time. For Rin, it felt like heaven. His nice cool fingers inside him, rubbing his prostate which the older demon found with no struggle, it felt so good.

''Oh... I found it didn't I?'' Amaimon asked grinning leaning onto Rin's back to bite on his ear. Rin whined at the pain but soon it turned into true pleasure as Amaimon continued to finger-fuck him roughly.

The green demon was already going crazy by Rin's moans. His dick couldn't wait any longer. Quickly he sripped himself off his clothes with his other hand and leaned onto Rin, placing his big dick onto the boy's entrance. Rin's eyes shot open as he felt something very hot on his entrance entering him slowly.

''Amai...It's too big!'' He moaned and pressed his fingers into fists. The pain was great but the demon king started to give him butterfly kisses and biting down on his sweaty back giving him more pleasure making Rin forget the pain. Then the earth king struck the melting popsicle into others hot mouth making him gasp at the same time as he pressed himself fully into Rin's delicious tight hole.

Amaimon moaned. It felt so good to have Rin around his dick. The boy's flesh was more delicious than any popsicle he had eaten.

''So tight Rin...'' He whispered huskily and started to move with a slow rhythm. Rin couldn't take it but he let out all his moans as the room was filled with dirty sound of two sweatly bodies flapping onto each others.

''Oh god... Amaimon! Ahh...'' Rin moaned and suddenly felt the hand push the popsicle into his mouth making him gag a bit. The position made him stand with all fours but Rin found himself liking this kind of new game that made him even hotter under his demon brother.

Amaimon was on fire, he no longer couldn't control himself. He pressed onto the others tight hole with all his mind pumping right into the other's prostate. Rin groaned and moaned but kept sucking on the melting stick in his mouth. He was moaning in extacy as he felt both heat and chillness in his body making his mind go crazy with pleasure. He was close of cumming his manhood soaked by pre-cum.

''Ohh... mh.. I... can't take it any longer!'' He merely screamed. Amaimon sighed and quickly turned his lover around kissing him with the popsicle making the cold stinky liquid fill their mouths and bodies.

''Rin.. I'm gonna come inside of you...!'' The demon king whispered voice hoarse by the moans. He took the others legs and slammed himself roughly into Rin's wet hole. The half demon screamed in pleasure as everything was filled with the scent of their lovemaking. His senses were on fire, and suddenly a hot wet hand took his dick in his hand and started stroking. The half demon couldn't help it but to come hard moaning his lovers name.

''Ahh! Amaimon!'' The white seed covered their abdomens but the older male kept thrusting until he came moaning filling Rin's hot ass with cum.

They both panted hard and when Amaimon finally pulled out, Rin's body was filled with his cum. He was all sweaty and covered with stinky popsicle that had melted into his skin. Rin was trembling from his release. He had came so hard that he had seen stars.

Amaimon studied his brothers face with a grin and kissed him then roughly gripping into his black hair. Rin moaned and tried to get more of the green demon pressing their tongs tightly together their dirty bodies rubbing each other.

Then after heated kiss they aparted to have some air. ''You're really tasty Ni-san...'' Amaimon purred and licked his lips. Rin grinned and pulled him into a kiss.

''You taste so sweet, like a popsicle...''

**-END**

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: Omg, thank you for your comments ! Actually this is my favorite paring and I love Rin ! Apologies about my crappy english but I'm trying to learn more :) I will continue writing this fic, with other couples maybe(?) but the main paring will be RinXAmaimon, ehehe :D<br>**


End file.
